


The Stupidest Plan You’ve Ever Had

by just_chiara



Series: 13 Reasons Why Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Sneaking Out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.”





	The Stupidest Plan You’ve Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitterblue33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue33/gifts).



> [Originally posted here.](https://chiara-writes-zalex.tumblr.com/post/178135050700/for-the-prompts-justin-clay-as-brothers-i-am)

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Clay declares.

Justin scoffs. Clay _clearly_ underestimates him but since Zach isn’t around to correct him, Justin is going to let Clay think that yeah, sure, sneaking out of the house past their curfew and then driving 40 miles to the nearest 24-hour donut place is the stupidest plan he ever had.

It’s Clay’s fault after all. He was the one who mentioned he could really eat a jelly donut right now. Justin simply found a way to make that happen.

“It’s a fucking brilliant plan. We’ll be in and out in a couple of hours. Mom and Dad won’t even notice we’re gone.”

“If they do, we’re both dead.”

Justin can’t argue with that.

But still. Fucking brilliant plan. So long as nothing goes wrong, but that’s beside the point.

“So are you in?” he asks.

“Of course I’m in.”

Clay starts looking for his car keys, which just might be the hardest part of the plan since his desk is a mess and they can’t turn on the light.

“If we get caught, I’m telling them you kidnapped me,” Clay decides.

“Whatever. Be quiet now.”


End file.
